This section is intended to provide a background or context to the disclosure recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Hand operated tools can take a variety of forms including hand operated striking tools (e.g., a hammer) to hand operated cutting tools (e.g., a scissors). Within the general category of hand operated cutting tools, one-hand operated and two-hand operated cutting tools exist. Examples of one-hand operated cutting tools include scissors, shears, pruners, and snips. An example of a two-hand operated cutting tool includes a lopper.
One-hand operated cutting tools can be difficult to use. In particular, when the handles of the one-hand operated cutting tool are maximally spaced, the user's hand using the one-hand operated cutting tool is also in a spread position (i.e., where the user's fingers are in an outward and extending position relative to the palm of the hand as compared to a closed position where the user's fingers are relatively closer to the palm). This spread position corresponds with an inability of the user to deliver a high amount of squeezing force to the handles to close the jaws of the cutting tool and to cut an object (e.g., a piece of paper). As a result, the actual cutting of the object occurs at a relatively smaller handle angle (i.e., the angle between the handles of the hand operated cutting tool). Such a characteristic is undesirable because additional cutting strokes may be needed to finish an intended cut length of the object. Consequently, users may experience fatigue and/or muscle strain in using typical one-hand operated cutting tools.